1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When mobile phone batteries are not in use, users usually place the batteries at some places without much attention. In certain circumstances, such as a humid environment, can short-circuit the positive and negative electric poles of a mobile phone battery.